


Star Quality

by kaitlia777



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Twitterstuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Because of the influx of cash, Figgins allows McKinley to be the set of a hot new teen drama (ala Dawson’s Creek, the OC, One Tree Hill) which will not only shoot in the school but use some of the students as extras. Until the casting director gets a good look at Sam and Blaine. Stars! Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt are very disappointed and may even be jealous. Prompted by Lokifirefox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Quality

This fic has lots of embedded pics, so here's the link to the address where it can be seen! 

http://blaineandsamevanderson.tumblr.com/post/61997629098/title-star-quality


End file.
